


Earth-23

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [20]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-23 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired via a request by Lavenderclub42.

Sara Lance has been number one on the pop music charts for the past month and the front page of numerous tabloids for her party girl lifestyle even longer. Tonight she was out on the town hitting up every club in downtown Star City to celebrate… Well to be honest she couldn’t really remember what she was celebrating because of how drunk she was right now. What she could remember was punching out some redhead for accidentally bumping into her and getting thrown out.

 

“Do you know who I am?! I am pop sensation, Sara Lance! Okay, you will be hearing from my lawyers! I will sue you for denying me my right to-” she ranted drunkenly before throwing up while her bodyguard tipped the manager not to press charges.

“Alright time to go, Ms.- Ms. Lance? Sara?” her bodyguard, Leonard Snart said as he turned to find that she had already disappeared.

 

He looked around for her before hearing muffled screams coming from the alley. He ran down to find two men trying to drag her away.

 

“Let her go!” he yelled at them as one of the men tried to attack him.

 

Leonard then fought off the assailant taking only two hits while dishing out quite a few more before finally knocking the bastard out. He then rushed to help Sara who was about to be thrown into a van. She struggled to get away only causing her to fall on her ass before being Leonard who had picked up a stray piece of plywood in the alley and hit the would-be kidnapper over the head with it knocking him out.

 

“You okay, Ms. Lance?” he asked her as he helped her up.

“Y-Yes. Thank you, Leonard.”

“Come on it’s getting late we should get you home,” he said as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and led her out of the alley.

“Thank you,” she told him as she leaned into him for both support while standing and comfort from the ordeal.

“You’re welcome. We’re almost at your lim-” he tried to say before being blinded by a camera flash.

 

Suddenly they were bombarded by a swarm of paparazzi who started asking why her dress was torn. Leonard tried to push their way through when one paparazzo tried to pull Sara back for questions prompting Len to punch said paparazzo in the face. After Leonard got her in the limo he took the driver’s seat and started to drive them away from the chaos.

 

“Thank you,” Sara told him.

“Just doing my job, Ms. Lance.”

“Please, call me Sara.”

“Sara.”

“You’re a good guy. Like a really good guy,” she said all giggly.

“Well I’d like to think so,” he said keeping his eyes on the road.

 

Sara then crawled up close to the front and put her arms around him from behind.

 

“Sara, please let go of me and sit back in your seat. I need to focus on driving.”

“How ‘bout you focus on me instead?” she asked flirtatiously as she climbed into the passenger’s seat up front.

“Do you want to flirt or do you want to get home safely?”

“Can’t I just have both? I mean that is what every girl wants is to have it all. Like a good career, a fun night out, a big strong handsome guy to be her knight in shining armor or in your case black leather which is way, _way_ hotter,” she said with a smile as she trailed a finger up and down his right arm.

“I’m your bodyguard, Ms. Lance, not your latest boy toy.”

“What happened to calling me Sara?”

“I’d prefer to keep things professional between us, Ms. Lance. Now please sit down and stop rubbing my chest.”

“But I like rubbing your chest. It’s so firm and buff,” she said before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “and I bet it would look even better without all these layers.”

 

She then gave his ear a playful nibble much to his discomfort.

 

“Ms. Lance, please remain seated while I’m driving.”

“Well, then why don’t you pull over so we can fool around a little?”

“Because like I said earlier I’d rather we maintain a professional relationship. Besides, we’re already here,” he said as he parked the car.

“Good, then we get up to my place and really have fun,” she suggested, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he helped her out of the car.

“We should get you to bed.”

“Now you’re speaking my language,” she giggled as he took her inside.

“Not what I meant.”

 

Once they got upstairs he went into the kitchen to get her a glass of water while she went into her bedroom.

 

“Okay, I got you some water so- and you’re naked,” he said as he walked in to find Sara with no clothes on.

“Come to bed with me Lenny. I promise I’m fun and very good. Unless you prefer bad. In which case I can be very naughty,” she said in a husky voice as she circled him before slapping his ass.

“I prefer sober as a judge. Now drink this, put on your PJs, and go to bed,” he said handing her the glass of water which she then put down.

“What, don’t you like what you see?” she asked as she danced seductively in front of him.

“I’d like what I see better if what I saw had clothes on,” he said tossing her some pajamas from her dresser.

“What are you gay or something?” she pouted as she pulled her pajama pants on.

“No. I just don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. Drunk or sober I still think you’re incredibly sexy,” she responded while pulling on her shirt.

“Even if that were true it’d still be wrong to sleep with you while you’re drunk. Now please drink your water,” he said handing her the glass again.

“Fine,” she said taking a sip.

 

He then turned to leave before being stopped by her hand on his arm.

 

“Please stay,” she asked.

“I already told you-”

“I know I know and while that sucks I meant would you stay the night as my friend? Please? If it makes you feel more comfortable I can take the couch while you take the bed.”

“That’s fine. I’ll take the couch. You just get some rest,” he said as he laid her down in the bed.

“You sure you don’t want to have some fun?” she asked flirtatiously.

“I’m sure. Good night Sara,” he told her while tucking her in.

“Good night Leonard.”

 

The next morning she woke up hungover greeted by the smells of pancakes and bacon.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Lance,” Leonard said as he brought her breakfast in bed.

“Leonard? What are you doing here?”

“You asked me to stay last night after I gave you a ride home. I thought with how much you’d had to drink last night you might need some good food this morning.”

“Right thanks. Hey was I almost kidnapped last night?” she asked as she dug into her pancakes.

“These two jerks tried to throw you in a dirty old van but I kicked their asses for you. What else do you remember?”

“Uh, nothing. Why?”

“No reason. You need anything else?”

“No, I’m good thanks.”

“Okay. I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

 

He then left the room and took a seat on the couch wondering if she really meant it last night when she said she thought he was sexy even while sober. Meanwhile, Sara hung her head in shame over how she threw herself at the guy she liked last night. No way he’d be interested in her after that humiliation. If only she knew how he really felt about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! They are both loved and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by Juliakaze and a guest with the username Angel55

Sara was attending a record release party at the studio with Leonard accompanying her. He had begun to notice that she wasn’t drinking any of the alcoholic beverages that were being provided. He had already noticed she wasn’t drinking as much or really at all lately but he figured that was just because hadn’t been to a party lately and was curious as to why the sudden change in her behavior.

 

“You’re acting weird,” he told her.

“How so?” she asked.

“You’re not drinking anything.”

“Of course I am. Water,” she replied holding up her bottle.

“I meant you’re not drinking anything alcoholic. Which while not something I’d complain about is very out of character for you. You haven’t been replaced by a shapeshifting meta have you?” he said while squinting at her.

“No of course not. Metas are only in Central this is Star. Lighten up, so I’m not drinking anymore that’s not a bad thing.”

“I never said it was,” he said before pausing to think, “Who are you trying to impress?”

“What makes you think I’m trying to impress someone?”

“I’ve been your bodyguard for two years Ms. Lance. You never do anything unless you’re having fun, stressed, pissed, or trying to impress somebody. You enjoy drinking so this has nothing to do with fun, you’re never stressed at parties, and you don’t have that I want to kill somebody look in your eyes like you usually do when you’re mad which can only mean that this whole not drinking thing is to impress someone.”

“Alright, you caught me I’m trying to impress the public.”

“You don’t give a damn what the public thinks about you. You even said so in an interview. And don’t even try to tell me it’s your family because you stopped speaking to them last year after you got arrested for that DUI. So, who are you trying to impress, seriously?”

“What can I say? Some people just prefer me sober.”

 

A man then walked up to them and gave Sara a hug.

 

“Sara, hi!”

“Ray Palmer?! I haven’t seen you since that awards show three years ago. Oh, Leonard this is Ray, he’s in that band Legends over in Central. Ray this is my bodyguard Leonard Snart.”

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Ray said as he shook Leonard’s hand.

“Likewise, though you seem rather upbeat for someone in a heavy metal band.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that. Actually my publicist Martin says I might want to think about switching genres because some people think I might be a sociopath because of that. I’m like, ‘crazy’, right?” Ray laughed.

“So, Ray what brings you here?” Sara asked him.

“Your producer, Merlyn, is trying to get me to switch to his label and figured that inviting me to the party might convince me. I actually have no interest in switching but I figured it’d give me an excuse to see you again. We did have quite a bit of fun at the awards show after party, didn’t we?” he smiled while placing a hand on her arm.

“Yeah, we did but I’m uh,” she said as she removed his hand from her arm, “not interested in a repeat.”

“Oh, well it was great seeing you anyways. I’ll catch you later,” Ray said, winking as he left.

“So, you and Palmer?” Leonard smirked.

“It was a one-time thing. I’m really not that into the overly perky types. Besides, I am kind of concerned he’s a sociopath. I think he might’ve killed that one Legend who went missing last year,” she leaned in to whisper as Ray smiled and waved at them from across the room.

 

They smiled and waved back before turning back to face each other.

 

“So, I take it he’s not the one you’re trying to impress then,” Leonard guessed.

“Why would I want to impress him?”

“Well Merlyn’s trying to sign him. I figured he might have asked you to make a good impression in order to convince him to switch sides in exchange for some sort of perk.”

“I don’t need to do Merlyn favors in order to get a company perk. I just have to keep ranking number one on the pop music charts.”

“Well then who are you trying to impress?”

“Why do you care? What are you jealous or something?”

“Me? Jealous? Please,” he scoffed.

“Well then why are you so interested in who I’m trying to impress?”

“Because I want to know who’s gotten you to quit drinking so I can thank them. You’re a lot easier to deal with when you’re sober.”

“You saying you don’t like me when I’m drunk?”

“Not as much, no. When you’re drunk you get violent, slutty, and or careless. Given that it’s my job to protect you and keep you out of trouble I much prefer it when you’re yourself.”

“And how would you describe me sober?”

“A kind and considerate person with a sharp sense of humor and an intelligent conversationalist,” he replied causing her to blush.

“You’re blushing,” he remarked.

“What, no, shut up,” she replied before taking a sip of her water.

“Oh, there’s a chocolate fountain. I know how much you love chocolate. Come on,” she said while dragging him toward the fountain.

“You’re changing the subject,” he told her.

“No, I’m not. Here, have a chocolate covered marshmallow,” she replied before sticking the sweet treat in his mouth.

“Mm, I think I just figured out who you’re trying to impress,” he said with his mouth full.

“Oh and who would that be?” she asked before eating a chocolate covered strawberry in an intentionally seductive manner.

“Me.”

“You, what?”

“I think you’re trying to impress,” he said taking a bit of chocolate and wiping it on her nose, “me.”

“And why would I do that?” she asked as she used a napkin to wipe off her nose.

“If I had to guess it’s because you find me incredibly sexy even when you’re sober,” he smirked.

“I didn’t say incredibly.”

“Yes, you did. So, you admit you remember what happened that night? I knew it!”

“Yes, I remember. Okay? I remember flirting with you and you being a total gentleman and me making a complete idiot of myself and-” she started to rant before being cut off by his lips on hers.

“Just so we’re clear, you do like me, right? Because if not I apologize for kiss-” he whispered before being cut off by her lips in a longer, more heated kiss.

 

She gripped the lapels of his jacket in order to pull him closer while he gripped her waist before they accidentally stumbled back, crashing into the table and the fountain.

 

“Uh, sorry everyone,” Sara said nervously as she noticed everyone at the party staring at her and Leonard.

“We should probably go,” he told her as he helped her up.

“Yeah, we should go back to my place and get cleaned up in a nice, hot, steamy shower,” she whispered to him before winking and sauntering off.

“Right behind you,” he said before following her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! They are both loved and appreciated!


End file.
